


Pregnant Mulder 19

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-07
Updated: 2003-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder is taken to the mystery man in the previous chapter.





	Pregnant Mulder 19

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Pregnant Mulder 19

### Pregnant Mulder 19

#### by Bertie

  


Title: Pregnant Mulder 19  
Author: Bertie  
Email:   
Pairing: MSk, KSc  
Archive: sure  
Warning: het sex- EEK!  
Note: It took me a long time to continue this story partly because I was blocked and partly because I wasn't certain how to continue. I finally made a decision after realizing the most important thing is to write what I feel is the best way and not what others think it should be. If you need to go back over old chapters, since its been so long, please go here: http://www.squidge.org/bermille/PregnantMulder.html Thanks so much to Mich for her fabulous beta! And thanks to Ursula for ideas. 

Walter was upset. Mulder was weaning his baby from nursing and his breasts were shrinking while Walter's own breasts had grown in size. Alex salivated every time Walter took off his shirt, and Walter didn't appreciate Alex's desire to run his face against his chest. Mulder wasn't any better. 

"They look as good as Jade Blue Afterglow's," smirked Mulder. 

"Who?" 

"Uh, never mind." Mulder blushed. 

Walter didn't appreciate being compared to one of the porn stars on Mulder's numerous videos. He had no problem however with the increase in sexual activity between all three men in the cabin since Scully and Jenny had left. He realized he should feel a bit guilty over that fact, but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it. 

* * *

Mulder stared at the man standing in the doorway watching him hold Kit in his arms. He was glad Kit was used to formula now. His breasts had shrunk to normal and he was no longer lactating. He realized this man wasn't here for a good reason. 

"May I help you?" Mulder began, knowing he wouldn't like whatever the tall, dark man would say. 

"Come with me," the man said menacingly. His overcoat opened and Mulder saw a gun holstered there. 

Mulder hated the thought of going with the gruff man, but he could see no other choice. He certainly didn't want to risk Walter's life, or Alex's, if he could avoid it. He would have rather left Kit behind as well, but it was too late. The man clearly was in a hurry. 

Mulder was terrified that he was being taken to CSM or any other member of the Consortium. 

He thought wistfully of Alex and Walter in their bed, making love, while he was being taken away without their knowledge. He worried about what they would do, and knew they would be frantic when they realized he was gone. Alex would probably panic and Walter would have to sit on him to keep from leaving. 

Mulder sat, miserable, while Kit slept peacefully in his arms, wetting his diaper. He was glad he'd had the diaper bag in his hand when the armed block of wood knocked on the cabin door, and at the same time disappointed that there was no way to figure out where they were headed. They were in back of a van with tinted windows on all sides and the front was blocked from view. 

* * *

Mulder was given a blindfold once they reached their destination, so he couldn't see where in the city they were. He held tight to Kit while being led by a beefy hand on his shoulder. The blindfold was taken off inside a building that looked like it had been standing a good long while. Mulder was led into a smoke filled office and there, underneath the miasma, was the nicotine stained creep himself. Mulder frowned at him and pulled the baby tighter into his arms, as if he could shelter him from the very air itself. 

"Now that you have me here, I would appreciate you telling me what you want so I can say no and leave your noxious presence." 

"Now, now, Mulder. I understand your desire to protect your baby's health." Mulder watched as CSM tapped out his cigarette and stood. "Come with me." 

"No way." Mulder didn't raise his voice, just emphasized his words. 

"We're just moving to another room with less smoke." 

Mulder nearly gasped in shock at the thought of compassion from this, his sworn enemy, but followed the tall man out of the office anyway. When they moved out into the hall, the older man was very careful to keep his distance from them. When they entered another office with windows that lightened the atmosphere in the room, he asked if he could hold Kit. 

"Why should I trust you with my baby?" 

The old man smiled. "That is the very reason I'm letting you keep your baby, Mulder." 

Mulder growled, 'no', and held Kit closer to him. 

"Now, Mulder, I just want a chance to hold my grandson." 

"What?! You are NOT my father, you bastard!" 

"I could run a DNA test for you, Mulder, but your DNA has been altered since you were a child." 

Mulder stumbled back and sat heavily into a chair. He already suspected as much, this was the first time he'd been told flat out that this was the case. 

"No way would I ever let you do to Kit what you did to me or Samantha!" 

"Mulder, be reasonable. Samantha wasn't my child. She would never have been taken if she had been." 

Mulder wanted to cry but no way would he show his fear and pain to this evil bastard. 

"J-just tell me what you want. Kit will wake up soon and I should feed him." Mulder hated the resigned tone in his voice. 

"Of course, my dear boy. I don't want to keep you too long. I just wanted to offer you refuge." 

"Refuge?" Kit squirmed as Mulder's voice rose. "As if I would trust your idea of refuge!" 

"The Scully cabin is all very well for staying in temporarily, but you must know you can't remain there forever. Not with more babies on the way." 

Mulder whimpered, hating himself for showing any sort of weakness to the man. The asshole was right. They would have to leave. They weren't safe where they were. But he didn't know where they could turn to.... 

"Mulder, you must know that I want what's best for you and your babies. No way would I want what happened to you to happen to them." 

Mulder laughed bitterly. "You expect me to believe you?" 

"No, but then I'm not offering you much of a choice. You can choose to stay where you are, of course, but I can't protect you for much longer." Spender's voice was as calm as ever, but somehow, that just made what he was saying that much worse. 

"You're telling me you are the reason we haven't been found out?" 

"Of course. It wouldn't have taken much to figure it out. You decide, Mulder. Do you want your children raised by the government where there are no protections against corruption or infiltration or would you rather your children be raised by yourself and your 'family' within a well protected environment?" 

"A well protected environment that you control." 

"Absolutely. I would never trust your care in someone else's hands, Mulder." 

Mulder sat pensively for a moment then said, "I will have to talk to everyone else first, I'm not about to make such a decision on my own." 

"Very well, I will give you one day; beyond that, I can't guarantee your safety." 

"May I call them to let them know I'm alright?" 

"Yes." 

Mulder rose to take the cell phone Spender held out to him. Spender opened his hands for Kit. Mulder reluctantly let Spender hold Kit as he dialed Skinner's cell phone. He watched, frowning, as Spender smiled down at Kit. The little brat seemed very comfortable there in his 'granddaddy's' arms, and a part of Mulder suddenly felt a little sick at the thought. 

"Skinner." The sound of his lover's voice filled Mulder with relief, and made him a little homesick at the same time. 

"Walter, I just wanted to let you know I'm alright and will be home soon." 

"Baby! We were so worried about you! You have Kit, right?" 

"Yes, I have him. I was just visiting someone. We can talk about it when I return." 

"Shit, I don't like the sound of that. I've had to tie Alex down. It wasn't easy." As if to emphasize the point, Mulder could suddenly hear a muffled voice in the background. 

"I'll see you soon. I love you." Mulder blushed, trying not to look at Spender with Kit. 

"We love you, too. Bye." 

Mulder handed the phone back to Spender who returned Kit to him. 

"He is a beauty, Mulder. Do you think I want the same for him that you went through? Not at all. I want him knowing who his father is and who his grandfather is." 

Mulder frowned. He wanted to scream and shout at the old fart, but not with Kit in his arms. 

"May I leave now?" 

"I don't see why not. The sooner you talk to your uh, 'partners', the sooner I will see my grandchild again." 

Mulder bit the inside of his mouth to keep from retorting. Spender was clearly megalomaniacal but Mulder wasn't about to fight with him. All Mulder wanted to do was return to the cabin and cry in Walter's arms. 

During the long drive back, Mulder was frightened to find himself believing that Spender was the safer bet. The only problem would be convincing his lovers of that. 

Mulder realized that Spender hadn't mentioned Scully. Maybe the old guy had forgotten her, but he doubted it. The old man was probably including Scully as one of his lovers. 

Damn, Scully will hate me forever, he thought. He rocked Kit to sleep again after feeding and changing Kit's diaper, finding the actions soothing even as he was fighting against the rocking of the van. He would do anything to keep his baby safe. If that meant making a deal with the devil, then he had no choice but to accept. 

Mulder rehearsed what he was going to say to his lovers. He really had no idea what to do but be direct, and hope they understood. 

* * *

"Is this a joke, Mulder?" growled Walter. 

"I wish it were. I don't think we have a choice here, Walter. Besides, wouldn't you rather our family be in a safe environment rather than in the three ring circus our life would be in if the government ever got a hold of us?" 

Alex had remained too quiet and they both turned to look at him. 

"No, Alex," Mulder said, reading the emotions on his lover's expressive face. 'We won't run; at least not until after the babies are born." 

"Fox, I don't trust that motherfucker!" 

"And you think I do?" 

Neither could argue that point. 

"We have to agree to terms, Mulder." Krycek still seemed against it, but his voice held a resigned tone; he knew Mulder was right. 

"I know. I don't want that bastard thinking he can blackmail us easily, but at the moment we have no choice. I could run, but I would rather be with you." 

"Why?" asked Alex, upset. 

"Because I love you, damn it! We're a family. I'd rather be together as a family than ripped apart by Spender's games." 

The only thing they eventually agreed on was that staying together as a family under Spender's 'protection' was temporarily better than being in a government lab or one controlled by the Consortium. 

They argued all points from the time Mulder stepped into the cabin until the next day when the same gruff man knocked on the door. At some point, Scully had phoned to get updated on Mulder, and then she started arguing as well. 

Mulder took the initiative and told the man at the door that they would go with him. The man let them take all that they could but said that he'd been advised to tell them that everything they needed would be provided for them by his boss. 

* * *

Mulder glared at the old man behind his large desk. He hated this and he knew if it weren't for Walter, Alex would have bolted long ago. 

"You want me to what?!" Mulder was surprised that the older man had restrained from lighting up a cigarette in front of his grandchild. 

"If you want to keep your lovers together, I suggest you impregnate them...unless you want to become pregnant yourself." 

Mulder sighed, he knew the old man obviously could tell Alex and Walter were pregnant and he knew the asshole just wanted Mulder to admit it. "Don't play games with me! You can see that I've already had a baby and both my lovers _are_ pregnant!" 

The nicotine-stained man grinned. "Very good! I knew you had it in you! I was afraid that you were too, what's the word I'm looking for? Ah, `swishy', to impregnate anyone." 

Mulder wanted to rip the old man's throat out. 

"Do not worry, Fox. You will all live in luxury. You think I would keep you in a government run facility? Never. For you, only the best." 

As if the man thought that would make it better. And in fact, Mulder didn't believe him, but he felt he had no choice. He would still have to see it to believe it. Even a golden cage is still a cage, he thought. 

"But we will be watched over and not allowed to leave." 

"Not completely accurate, my boy. I know you will want your space. I can understand that. Since I know that Dana's child is 'talented', they will be brought there as well." 

Mulder was furious. "No! Leave them out of it!" 

His alleged father just smiled. "I always loved your passionate anger, son. It's the reason I'm taking care of you instead of the Consortium elders. They wanted to keep you locked up in a government run lab and experiment on you and your lovers. So you see, I have your best interest at heart. I want to see my grandchildren grow up in a suitable environment. Smithers had the right idea by keeping his family close, though it cost him his life. I, on the other hand, have a place set up where you won't be contacted by anyone that I don't allow." 

Mulder groaned and put his hands over his face. He stood there like that for long moments and then swiped a hand over wet eyes and said, "Let me speak to Walter and Alex. Alone." 

"Absolutely, Fox. You may use my office. I will give you fair warning, though, there is nothing of value to you in this office." 

They waited until he was gone and then Mulder turned to his lovers and sighed. "You hate this, I know. I think, though, we have no choice at the moment." 

"Baby, are you sure you can trust him?" Walter asked him, looking exasperated, but his tone was full of loyalty to Mulder. 

"No, of course not, Walter, but what are we supposed to do?" 

Alex looked like he knew what he'd like to do, and it didn't involve staying in one place a second longer. Mulder had to dissuade him somehow. 

"Alex, no, I refuse to allow you to run. At least we'll be together." 

"Mulder, he's threatened me before. I think he's getting off on the fact I'm pregnant by his _virile_ son. I mean, I really don't care what he believes, but--I--I will stay with you, Mulder, Walter. You're right. At this point we don't have much choice." Krycek had been most persuaded by Mulder's talk of wanting to keep their family together. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was a part of a family that he wanted to stay with for the rest of his life. If it meant they would suffer hardships along the way...well, that's what he always thought family was anyway-folks who stuck together through good times and bad. Certainly not the family that sold their children to be raised by Consortium assholes as his own mother and father had. 

The look in Alex's eyes made Mulder want to weep and hold him, so he did. 

* * *

They were taken in the back of the same windowless van later that evening. They had been fed, allowed to take care of Kit and were surprisingly well taken care of themselves. 

After a long drive, the van stopped for good and the door was slid open. All they noticed was that they were in some form of enclosed parking lot or deck. They were shuffled through it quickly and none had been able to see anything remotely significant about the surrounding area. It was too dark beyond the brightly lit parking deck. 

In the elevator, blindfolds were placed over their eyes and then they were led for a good while, maybe five minutes or more, Mulder thought. After the elevator ride, they were guided down a hallway, and through a doorway that Mulder could sense above him, even if he couldn't see it. The sound of a door closing came from behind them, and then silence. 

They took off their blindfolds and looked around. The unit was like a spacious apartment or condo. It was even larger than Walter's old condo had been. 

Alex sighed. "Been in one of these before, not as big, but..." He walked off. 

"Where're you going?" Mulder wondered. 

"To take a leak. Relax, Mulder. Obviously none of us are going anywhere anytime soon." 

They both watched him leave the room and walk to a door down a hall on the opposite side of the living room. Kit fussed so Mulder went in search of his bottle. 

"Mulder, damn, you know Alex isn't going to stand for this. He's going to try to escape." 

Mulder fed Kit the bottle and Walter admired Mulder's skill at handling their child so lovingly. 

"This place is probably as locked up as Fort Knox. He isn't going anywhere, like he said." 

Walter sighed. 

"Here, you feed Kit," said Mulder, "I'm going to check on Alex." 

Walter sighed again. He knew better than to argue with Mulder. The man felt guilty enough as if it was his fault they were found out by Spender. His feet were tired and his back was killing him. He began to appreciate first hand what it felt like for women to wear those over the shoulder bras. They were killing him. He was too embarrassed to go to the store in a gown so he had begged Scully to buy him a few bras. He was now larger than the 26Bs she'd offered him, and in fact, was fast becoming a C cup. On top of that, he was reduced to wearing slippers all the time because regular shoes hurt his feet. What amazed him was that his sexual appetite hadn't reduced at all. He was hornier than hell and hated the fact he had to beg his lovers to have sex with him. Usually he wore them out. 

Walter seriously envied Mulder's lean body now. It had always been a source of pride to be a stronger and bigger man than his genius subordinate. Now it was a source of humiliation. 

He noticed Kit looking up at him with adoring eyes and sighed. This was the reason he was suffering and he decided it was worth it. 

* * *

Mulder went into the bathroom. Alex was on the toilet with his maternity pants around his feet and his overly large shirt hiked up. Normally, that sight would have made him laugh, but for some odd reason, it was sexy as hell. 

Alex glared at him. "Do you mind? I need to shit!" 

"No, I don't mind. You're shitting for two now." He grinned widely and realized that was a mistake. Alex was bending down and grabbing the first thing to hand...a roll of toilet paper. He wasn't going to wipe his ass with it either. Mulder did the only thing he could do. Still grinning, he backed out of the room before Alex could inflict embarrassed wrath on him. 

He went back to Walter and sighed, "He's doing OK...." 

"Mulder, let him take a leak in peace." 

Mulder nodded, understanding the wisdom in that but for some odd reason, Skinner's words made him feel left out at the same time. 

* * *

Mulder looked around, grateful that there was a complete kitchen available. One of the facilities 'maintenance' men said someone would bring them food and other necessities every week. He didn't trust this, but he really felt he had no other choice. He could go public, but that would mean being experimented on and possibly losing his child, a thought which terrified him. He wasn't about to lose the one thing he loved more than he loved Walter. He knew they had little chance of survival if they went on the run now, with their limited resources and he also knew he was being uncharacteristically selfish. He wanted to be there when Walter had their babies. He even wanted to be there for Alex, though the child was Walter's. He was beginning to realize that he was in a family now, something he never really felt a part of, especially after Samantha was taken. 

Alex looked upset when he returned from the restroom. Mulder went over and offered to rub his feet. That seemed to do the trick because he flopped down on the sofa and laid down, letting Mulder take his feet in his lap. 

"Alex, I know you hate this. Do you think I just went along willingly?" He paused then sighed. "OK, I admit, I did. But you know I had no other choice. We can't run, not like we are." 

Alex snorted. "You could run, Mulder. You're not about to have a baby pried open from your belly in a matter of weeks." 

"No, I couldn't run. I'm just as much a part of this family as any of us. They'll bring Scully to us and then we'll all be together. Isn't it better to be here than out there where you're always constantly looking over your shoulder?" 

Alex frowned. Mulder could tell he was contemplating which would be better. Mulder knew that no matter what he felt, this was the safest bet. At least for now. Mulder let him have his silence, and didn't interrupt his musings. When he looked up after a while, he saw that Alex had drifted off to sleep. He slowly lifted Alex's swollen feet from his lap and rose, then bent down to kiss Alex softly on the forehead before going to see his baby. 

* * *

After a few days, Scully came to see them. 

Mulder asked immediately, "Has that bastard taken you too?" 

"No, Mulder. He actually only just contacted me today. Jenny is with her grandmother and I will be allowed to return to them tomorrow. I asked to stay the night." 

"Well, go ahead, start on me. Might as well, I've had it from Walter and Alex, now it's your turn." 

"Mulder, actually at first I was upset. I didn't think you were thinking rationally. But now I see this is the safest way. We can't do anything until Walter and Alex have their babies. Until then, this _is_ where they should be. Spender told me he would give me free reign to set up the equipment I need to perform the C-sections when the time comes. I will bring the equipment over in a week or so. Spender is allowing me to stay with my mother so as not to draw attention to me since I will be going back and forth from here and my place for the next few weeks." 

He nodded, seeing her eyes wander over to Alex before looking over at Walter. He gave her an understanding smile, and she immediately went to Alex and checked him out then moved on to Walter. 

"I think you should take it easy the next few weeks," she told him. "You're not as young as Alex and I think it would be best for your health and that of your babies." 

Walter sighed heavily. 

"Well, it's not as if I can do much anyway." 

Dana nodded, knowing how to deal with a frustrated, pregnant older man amazingly enough. 

Alex had left the living room and she found him in the dining room eating a sandwich at the table. 

"How have you been?" she asked cautiously. She'd missed her lover terribly. 

He put down the sandwich and held his arms out to her. She walked into his arms without hesitation and he held her tightly. 

"I've missed you and Jenny so much, Dana." 

"Jenny and I want to be with you, Alex." 

She looked down at him and he lifted his face to kiss her. She couldn't believe that she was turned on by her lover's large pregnant belly, but she was. 

Dana went to check on where the others were- Mulder was busy with the baby and Walter was watching them. She returned to grab Alex's hand and pulled him into one of the rooms. 

They kissed deeply, showing their love for one another and how much they missed each other. When they pulled apart, Alex grinned at her and lay down on the bed as she stripped for him. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful and sexy as Dana when she was hot for him. She had some incredibly sensual moves that had him hard in seconds, tenting the large maternity pants he was wearing. 

"You're so beautiful, Dana. I want you...." 

She smiled down at him and grabbed a condom from her purse, opening it quickly. 

"Planned this, huh?" His eyes twinkled merrily at her. 

He was so sexy to her that she was trembling for him. Her words came out in a soft moan of desire. "I've wanted to feel you inside me, Alex, every night." 

He returned the needful sound as she pulled down his pants and slipped on the condom in one smooth move. In no time, she was standing over him; her lean small body was like a siren call to him. She ran her hand down her body slowly, caressing a nipple, teasing her navel then playing in her pubic hair. 

He was mesmerized by her hand but couldn't help but notice that her eyes remained on his. 

"I love you, Dana," he choked out, lust effecting his voice. 

She ran a finger over her clit and he groaned. 

"Please," he begged. 

She licked her lips and he licked his unconsciously. She bent her knees and slowly lowered herself while she reached down to grasp the rigid flesh and hold it tight as she continued downward. 

Alex's mouth was slack and he didn't notice he was drooling as she fully sat upon his cock. He wished he could grasp her hips but he doubted he could reach them. 

Dana saw the dilemma and said, "Raise your hands, Alex." 

He lifted them and she grasped them, using them to help lever herself up and back down. 

"Oh, god, you feel so good, Dana. I love you so much." 

She wished she could bend down and kiss him but she managed to gasp out, "Love you, too." 

Her inner thighs were trembling when she was close, but she was determined that he come first. She clenched her vaginal muscles, making him groan and try to lift his hips as he came inside the condom. She rode him until he slowly wilted inside her then pulled off, holding the condom tightly. 

She threw the condom away then returned to the bed. She smiled down at the exhausted man in the bed. She kissed him softly as she lied down beside him. She took his hand and laid it on her pubic bone. Then slowly rubbed his hand over her sensitized flesh. She panted, feeling the pleasure rise in her belly, then, without protest from him, she rubbed her clit hard with one of his calloused fingers and cried out as she came, clenching her thighs together. 

"God, I think my hand just had an orgasm," he told her with a smile. 

She giggled then kissed him once more before drifting into a pleasant nap. 

* * *

Dana woke and rose to wash up quietly, then went to see Mulder and Walter. They were in another bedroom, watching TV and keeping an eye on Kit. 

"I think I wore him out, guys." 

Mulder grinned. "Hot stuff, Dana." 

She grinned back. "I think staying here wouldn't be too bad, Mulder. Jenny and the babies will have lots of love and affection. I don't want Jenny to grow up on the run. Does that make me selfish?" 

"No, it doesn't, Dana. It's the very reason I agreed to this in the first place. Nothing is safe completely, though. I don't know how much longer Spender can protect us. Or what his real agenda is. But for now, this is how it has to be." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come up with an alternative soon enough, Mulder." Skinner hugged his lover tightly. 

"I know, Walter, but you would have risked placing your friends in jeopardy as well." 

Walter sighed. "I feel so fucking useless lately!" 

"You're not useless, Walter! You're carrying Spender's grandchildren, that fact alone places you higher in his estimation than you ever were before," Mulder teased. 

Walter groaned. "As if I need reminding of that." 

"I'm still wondering at Spender's seemingly altruistic reasons for wanting to protect us." 

"You and me both, Dana." 

* * *

CSM took a few drags on his cigarette and looked in on his family though the monitors. He knew it wouldn't be easy to gain their trust, but he wanted to convince them he really had their best interest at heart. With them in his care, the alien invaders wouldn't experiment on them. He needed to assure them of that. 

**TBC**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
